Toy Story 5: Sonic Goes Boom and Barbie Does a Jig
by LightningDingo
Summary: When Sonic, Mario, and other random characters end up in the world of Toy Story, they must work together and show that the protagonists always win!
1. Chapter 1

Sonic woke up and fell from the hammock he was sleeping in. "Ow…" moaned Sonic. After the events of Sonic Adventure 5, he had broken his leg after he and Shadow's secret cousin, Bob, had blown up Eggman's doom egg of doom. Tails had been taking care of him for two weeks in a hut by the sea. "Tails!" "What's wrong Sonic?" asked Tails. "I fell out of my hammock, again." replied Sonic. "I'm gonna have to get a sturdier place for you to sleep." said Tails. "Here, drink this." Tails handed Sonic a coconut made into a cup. The blue hedgehog took a drink of what was inside of the cup. "Ew what was that!?" said Sonic spitting it out. "It's a medicine that's supposed to take the pain away." replied the young fox. "You've got to drink it Sonic." "Ugh, okay." Sonic held his nose and finished off the medicine. "So, uh Tails. When do you think my leg is going to heal?" "I told you already Sonic. Four more weeks." replied Tails. "Four more weeks!? I can't wait that long! I've got to run, that's literally what I do!" said Sonic. " I'm sorry, but you're just gonna have to wait. You can't run with a broken leg." said Tails. Suddenly, out of nowhere, unexpectedly, screw it all, a hand came out of the sky and grabbed Sonic! "Sonic!" yelled Tails. The mysterious hand took Sonic Higher until they vanished. Tails stood in disbelief after watching his best friend get taken away. Suddenly, Silver. "Hey Tails! Long time no could I borrow a dollar, or three hundred?" Tails was frozen looking at the sky and did not reply. "I'll take that as a yes." Silver grabbed Tails' wallet and took out three hundred dollars. "Hey, Tails? Could I maybe borrow about a thousand more?" asked Silver. "Sure Silver whatever you need." said Silver, impersonating Tails.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ugugugug!" laughed Popeye. "Olive Oil what are you doing?" "I'm twerking!" replied Olive Oil. "KILL ME NOW." said Sweet Pea. Popeye, Olive Oil, and Sweet Pea were sailing on Popeye's boat for vacation. Popeye had just recently bought Olive Oil an iPhone and she had seen the internet for the first time. "Okay Olive that's enough. I think you're scarring Sweet Pea for life." said Popeye. Olive Oil wouldn't stop twerking, however, and was dangerously close to the edge of the boat. "Olive stop! You're going to fall!" "Once you start you can't stop!" replied Olive Oil. Sweet Pea then tripped her and she fell off the boat. "Oh no!" yelled Popeye. He then grabbed a can of spinach, ate it, and jumped in the water to save Olive. Popeye looked desperately for Olive, when he saw a hand reach for him from beneath the water! It grabbed him and tried to pull him down, but Popeye fought using his spinach powers. His spinach powers then wore off and he was pulled under and vanished. Sweet Pea was alone on the boat. He found Olive's iPhone and decided to search the internet. That's where he found the magic of furries, but that's another story.


	3. Chapter 3

"What a beautiful day in the Mushroom Kingdom." said Princess Peach, waking up from her nap. "Everything seems to be going right today. Wait, what the heck!?" Princess Peach sees two koopas walking through town. She runs and punches the emergency city alarm. When hearing the noise, the Mushroom citizens ran around in circles and panicked. "Attention Mushroom Kingdom. Run and hide. There are koopas invading our beautiful city." said Princess Peach on an intercom. "Oh come on, that's racist!" exclaims one of the koopas. "I need to call Mario." said Princess Peach as she dialed Mario's number. Mario was sleeping in his bed when he heard his Phone ring. "Hello? It's a me, Mario. Who is it?" "Mario come quick! Koopas are invading and threatening the Mushroom Kingdom." said Princess Peach. "Hey, we're not threatening anyone. We're just crossing through town. We're tourists!" said the koopa as he overheard their phone call. "Don't worry Princess, I'll be there in a second." said Mario. He was about to go out the door, when he smelled an odor. "What is that smell?" exclaimed Mario. "Oh it's me! Mario. I can't go out smelling like this!" He took off his clothes and ran to the shower, when the hand came out of the toilet! It grabbed Mario and pulled him through his own freakishly big toilet that had pipes the size of a human. Well, guess it's not that freaky.


	4. Chapter 4

All Sonic saw was darkness surrounding him and the large hand that was holding him. It had been pulling him up for what felt like ages. Sonic tried to speak, but he was frozen with fear. Finally he saw a bright light where the hand was pulling him. He braced himself and went into the bright light. Then everything went black again. He opened his eyes and saw what looked like a child's room. He had a massive headache and was dizzy. The hedgehog felt like something was unnatural about his surroundings. He then noticed what it was. He was only six inches tall! "What's going on!?" said Sonic out loud. He heard a noise coming from under the gigantic bed. Sonic started to run, but remembered he couldn't because of his broken leg. He decided to face the noise and see what it is. Suddenly the hand appeared and dropped off a weird, deformed sailor. The hand vanished again as it had before. The sailor got up and saw Sonic. "What on earth are you?" asked Popeye. "I'm a hedgehog, Sonic the Hedgehog." said Sonic introducing himself. "What's a hedgehog? And how are you talking!?" asked Popeye. "Well a hedgehog is any of the spiny mammals of the subfamily Erinaceinae, in the order Eulipotyphla. There are seventeen species of..." Sonic's lesson on hedgehogs was interrupted by the hand. It vanished once again and brought a short Italian man wearing overalls. "Sonic?" asked Mario. "Wait, how do you know me?" asked Sonic. "Huh? Oh I was just reading that gigantic cup over there that says Sonic. Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Games isn't canon, duh. ~LightningDingo "Hold on, why am I so tiny, and who are you two and WAT was that hand and..." "We all have questions mustache guy." interrupted Sanic. Suddenly they saw a cowboy. "Reach for the sky."

To Be Continued


End file.
